


My All

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:58:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 年龄重置: 25岁的教练洪渊俊/19岁的新人郑然官





	My All

**Author's Note:**

> -前半阿克捏后半捏阿克（后半还没写），请谨慎选择观看  
> -所有游戏相关都是我瞎扯，别跟我一千分大神较真 :)  
> -尤其OOC，厕所文学，特别雷，这篇特别雷真的雷

接到第一个职业战队邀请去面试的电话之后郑然官脑子里一片空白，他躺在床上，手机丢在一旁，只觉得天花板似乎都在颤动。他给家里人发了短信，再三确认了面试的时间和地址，拳头捏紧了又放松。高中毕业后几个月在网吧里近乎痴狂的练习得到了认可，想到这儿他终于笑了出来。

然而面试的情况跟郑然官的想象中完全不一样。他本以为会是跟入学面试类似，没想到只是把家乡小城里喧闹的网吧平移到了首尔。并不宽敞的屋子里被年轻人们的叫声充满，时不时还会爆出脏话和大笑。

郑然官撅着嘴看着屏幕上的战败两个红字。同一批试训的十几个人换着队排列组合打了六场竞技比赛，不知道是运气不好还是发挥失常，郑然官只赢了一场。一同试训的还有两个出名的天才少年，都是常年占据天梯第一页的名字，此情此景让郑然官有点沮丧。尤其是刚才准备的间隙他无意间听见了说这次试训的一共五十多人，最终可能只会留下五六个，他以为自己很大几率是搞砸了。初出茅庐就碰壁，有那么几秒他甚至在心里考虑了一下要不要回家之后老实找份工作。郑然官把汗涔涔的掌心在裤子上蹭了蹭，又重重的叹了一声。

“郑然官是吗，”两只手突然落在了郑然官的肩头，把他吓的猛得一个哆嗦。那双手轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀像是鼓励，“又一个拿真名当ID的选手啊。”郑然官扭头看了看，是刚才一直在最里面电脑前坐着的工作人员，个子不高，穿着合身的衬衫，露出来的小臂细的仿佛敲一下就能骨折。他低头看了紧张到发抖的郑然官，笑着又捏了捏他的后颈。“虽然输了但是猎空的意识很好，之后多注意下团战中关键点位的收割。”说完他转身叫住了另外一个工作人员，“开一局死斗吧，让所有主输出选手参加，我看看他们基本功。”

原来是教练啊……郑然官默默想着，死斗好，至少输了也是死的明明白白。选择英雄时候他犹豫了一下，鼠标指针在猎空和黑百合上游移，最终选择了黑百合。在满场纷飞的猎空源氏铁拳中，郑然官突然找到了手感，连着三枪收掉三个人头，虽然被绕后的另个麦克雷六连，但是看着右上角刷屏的记录他满足的眯着眼嘴笑了。最后他以两分的微弱差距屈居第二，第一毫不意外的是其中一个天才少年。这个成绩郑然官还是比较满意的，他伸了个懒腰又甩甩手，完全没注意到身后教练含笑盯着他背影的目光。

比赛结束之后郑然官和其他几个人一起被叫去了隔壁的办公室。刚才的工作人员过来介绍说他叫洪渊俊，是队伍的主教练，没想到今天来了这么多厉害的高手，他们一时也无法做出最终的决定，所以暂定了一部分人等明天和现在队员混编再打一场练习赛，问大家时间方面有没有问题。年轻人七七八八的声音都是好，郑然官看了看表，已经十点了， 回太白的车是肯定没有了，所以他犹豫着举起了手：“我回家的车已经没有了，我能就呆在基地里么？”

洪渊俊看了看他，又环顾一下其他人问还有没有没法回家的，确认只有郑然官一个人之后，他想了想，说基地晚上要断电，这里也没有床，你可以跟我回家。

郑然官后来在想自己是怎么一瞬间那么有勇气坐上了才第一天见面的洪渊俊的车子副驾驶。洪渊俊的家离基地不远，小户型的房子里只有最基础的家具，又干净又整洁。洪渊俊给他拿了牙刷和毛巾，又给他拿了瓶装水，把他送进了客房。

可能是洪渊俊家里的床太舒服，郑然官在第二天的训练赛中简直是有如神助，长枪短枪上场统统一人杀光，队友奈斯的夸赞声几乎没停过，接着就顺理成章的进了战队。

战队的生活比郑然官想象中有趣，却没有想象中那么光鲜。当一个之前消遣的爱好变成了职业自然就会失去一些乐趣，但是年轻人嘛，热情总可以填补。不过平时说话恨不得都不会大声的洪渊俊在训练的时候好像完全换了一个人，又冷又酷，凶的不行。如果犯了错误他又恰巧站在身后的时候那感觉简直是身处地狱。每天晚上固定的基本功练习时候更是如此，洪渊俊会站在每个人背后仔细审视，然后毫不留情的点出问题，第二天的训练计划就会有针对性的调整，一点儿都别想偷懒。

然而又认真又专注的洪渊俊就在不知不觉中偷走了郑然官的心。比起战队新鲜血液加入后的第一场比赛，郑然官的告白竟然更先到来。

那是个训练日的晚上。选手们都差不多回宿舍休息了，洪渊俊一个人还在基地里加班。他在训练室外面的玻璃小隔间里作分析，眼睛盯着屏幕，又不断的低头在本子上写写画画。郑然官在门口徘徊了半天，直到洪渊俊开门出来敲了敲玻璃隔断。“然官你不回去休息在我这门口晃什么？准备给我踩条路出来？”

“是的，我想踩一条通向洪老师心里的路！”话一出口郑然官就羞红了脸，一方面是因为自己竟然这么冲动就跟洪渊俊表白了，另外一方面是，这什么油腻的台词啊，好恶心啊！

他本来以为洪渊俊会笑，会迷惑，甚至会生气，却没想到对方只是沉默了几秒，眼里的神色没有任何异样，他歪了歪头，像第一次问郑然官名字时候一样轻松又认真的说，你是认真的吗？

郑然官低头抠着手指，根本不敢去直视洪渊俊，只是用力点了点头。洪渊俊突然提高了音量，“郑然官选手，请你直面我的问题。”语气是平常训练中的那种严厉，声音却意外的温柔。郑然官抬起头的时候才发现洪渊俊的脸也是红的，这反而给了他一些鼓励。他往前走了两步，用尽了前十几年人生的全部的勇气认真的说了“我喜欢洪老师，请和我交往。”

洪渊俊的答案是简单的一个好字。而郑然官被激动和高兴冲击的手都在发抖。他抬起手想去拥抱洪渊俊，却被对方用两根指头封印了前额。洪渊俊笑着说交往可以，但是要约法三章，不能影响训练，不能在人前亲密，不能向对方提太过分的要求。

不过洪渊俊刀子嘴豆腐心的本质很快就展现了出来，就好像他总是一边凶巴巴的说跟小屁孩谈恋爱有什么意思，一边又会在两人单独相处的时候紧紧贴着郑然官的手臂。

加入战队的第三个月洪渊俊安排了一场据说特别高规格的训练赛，队员们一个个摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试。这几个月里他们在一些地区性的线上比赛获得了不错的成绩，在洪教练的带领下水平也是稳步上升，甚至有一段时间里榜单的第一页有一半都被他们占据。

然而，生活并不总是一帆风顺。

这场训练赛让郑然官想起了自己刚开始玩游戏就去找高手单挑时候的惨状。本来约定的是混合图五局三胜，结果对方似乎没有给他们留任何一点活路，上去就直接平推了三个三比零终结比赛。郑然官看了看时间，甚至四十分钟都不到。训练室的上方阴云密布，所有人都黑着脸一言不发的盯着屏幕。只有洪教练抱着胳膊站在他们身后，脸上露出了一丝不易察觉的微笑。洪渊俊拍拍手让大家把耳机摘了出门走走喝点饮料，他来联系下对面再多加两场占点的比赛，二十分钟后再次开赛。

郑然官冲出去去洗了把脸，刘海湿漉漉的就跑回来了。他看到洪渊俊快速的翻阅手里的笔记，就过去问问有没有能翻盘的办法。看周围没什么人， 洪渊俊伸手揉了揉郑然官的头发，告诉他，好好打，打完之后留下来复盘慢慢说。

通过之前的三场比赛其实大家心里都清楚的很，他们跟对面的水平甚至不在一个平面上。无论是战术和意识，都是完完全全被对方压制。接下来的两场比赛毫不意外又是两场二比零，但是郑然官觉得自己找到了些感觉，他换了几次英雄都起到了不错的效果。洪教练安慰了一下大家，然后跟每个人分别约了单独复盘的时间，就把除了郑然官以外的人都赶回了宿舍。 

单独复盘的时候郑然官和洪渊俊并排而坐，不过很快洪渊俊就发现郑然官并不在状态。他看着屏幕，没一会儿就跑神了。洪渊俊暂停了视频，扭过身子看着他。郑然官意识到了自己的心不在焉，赶忙站起来道歉，说自己现在心情不好。洪渊俊看着郑然官垂头丧气的表情，忍不住伸手抱了他，然后把他拉到自己腿上坐下。“今天其实你发挥的很好了，不要这么沮丧啊，”说着他轻轻亲了下郑然官的额头，“心态也是竞技比赛中非常重要的部分。”郑然官木讷的点点头，抬手环住洪渊俊的脖子，“可是输的好惨，我觉得我好菜。”洪渊俊笑了笑，“本来不想告诉你的，今天约到的队伍里都是高手哦，他们不公开接受训练赛约战，是我用私人关系约到的。”他把嘴凑到郑然官的耳边，“今天的安娜和禅雅塔，就是名字好像乱码的那两个，是柳济鸿和方星现。这么说是不是觉得反复被睡被反杀也可以理解了？”

两位明星选手的鼎鼎大名让郑然官的眼睛直接亮了起来。“真的嘛？真的是他们？那我切了禅雅塔几回呢，还躲过去好几次睡针！”

看着怀里郑然官突然喜形于色的表情，洪渊俊又接着说：“对面的六位全部是顶级联赛的选手和前国家队的代表，我之前交代了他们不要手软，结果他们还真的是毫不留情呢。不给你们面子就算了，也不给我留点面子呀？”

“但是你这样倒是让我发现了新的问题，”洪渊俊推了推眼镜，“你的心态，太浮躁了，状态不稳就意味着有更多的破绽容易被对方重点针对，这可是……”

 “洪老师现在没什么立场说我，”郑然官打断了洪渊俊的说教，他扭了扭身体让自己正面对着洪渊俊。洪渊俊能看得到他脸上的表情是有多得意，浆果色的嘴唇一张一合，一字一顿的说了三个字：“你硬了。”

专注于思考复盘的洪渊俊被郑然官突然的话吓了一跳，然后意识到自己确实是如他所说的那样，下半身的温度已经升高，小兄弟正隔着薄薄的运动裤抵着郑然官的大腿。“呃，我……抱歉。”他推了推郑然官，然而对方挂在他脖子上的双臂却又收紧了些。

“你在跟谁道歉？”郑然官凑近了洪渊俊的侧脸又伸手指了指身后的屏幕，“跟猎空还是跟我？”

洪渊俊的脸突然红。他动了动想站起来，无奈身上的郑然官却完全没有要配合的意思，反而不依不饶的继续说“洪老师喜欢我吗？是真的在和我交往还是只把我当小孩子哄哄就算？”

“然官啊你还小，我……”

“我成年了，国际标准19岁，韩国算法20岁，能结婚，能服兵役，能喝酒去夜店，怎么在你这里就是还小了？”郑然官越说越气，“洪老师不要再把我当小孩子了好不好，我可是很认真的在和洪老师交往的。”

洪渊俊看着郑然官稚气未脱的脸，又仔细想了想他说的话。除去队员与教练的身份，他确实在逃避两人交往中某些重要的环节。他总是刻意拒绝郑然官过分亲密的要求，也假装不懂忽视了他几次暧昧的邀请。但是扪心自问，他对于郑然官是什么态度呢？是真的如他所说那样哄小孩吗？

不是的，真的不是的。第一眼看见他的时候洪渊俊就被吸引了。试训时候他怯生生的问好，开始比赛却像换了一个人，眼睛都是闪闪发光的。比起技术，他身上带着那股天真的闯劲儿会让洪渊俊不由得想到了最初的自己，想到了许多美好的形容词，想到了光明的未来。

看洪渊俊沉默了许久，郑然官突然松开了手。“洪老师，真的是把我当小孩子了吧……那，我……”

“没有哦，”洪渊俊的声音有些哑，他清了清嗓子，“但是你要先把称呼改一改，单独相处的时候就不要叫我老师了。”

“渊俊哥……”郑然官几乎要哭了出来，他又迅速的抱住了洪渊俊的后背，把自己的嘴贴在洪渊俊的唇上。洪渊俊也终于第一次给予了郑然官爱情热烈的回应。他也抬手搂住郑然官，然后开始抚摸他的后背。郑然官青涩的吻让洪渊俊不自觉上挑了嘴角。

洪渊俊手指沿着郑然官的脊柱缓缓下滑，恰到好处的力量带感给郑然官的是一阵满足的战栗。“然官啊，想和我做吗？”

郑然官已经说不出话了，只觉得嗓子要被炽热的情欲灼伤，他只能用力的点头，甩的头顶的头发都在颤抖。

洪渊俊用手指勾着郑然官的下巴让他抬起头，然后戳了一下他的鼻尖。“想清楚哦，之后可没有后悔药哦。”

“我现在最后悔的就是没有早点跟哥做。”郑然官笑的看不见眼，又照着洪渊俊亲了上去。

嘴上说的轻松，未经人事的郑然官却觉得在自己的第一次性爱中一败涂地。

洪渊俊领着他去了旁边的办公室，锁好门之后从包里找出了安全套和润滑剂。一转身发现郑然官已经自己脱光了衣服，连袜子都脱掉了扔在一边。他笑着把郑然官放倒在沙发上，“这么着急？”为了掩饰自己的窘态，郑然官只好装作轻松的说“是啊，我等了好久，就是在等哥来抱我的这一天。”洪渊俊沉默了一下，接着猛的低头去吻了郑然官，再抬起头来的时候眼中已经充满了情欲。

冰凉的润滑剂落到自己半勃的阴茎上的时候郑然官哆嗦了一下，但是随后洪渊俊覆盖上来的手让他更加不知所措。郑然官觉得自己对于那双手熟悉的不得了，修长的手指在键盘上翻飞，或者在屏幕上指点的样子他天天见，可是这么熟稔的在自己阴茎上撸动却带给了他不一样的陌生快感。郑然官呆呆的看着洪渊俊，然后又舒服的轻轻闭上了眼睛。

而被洪渊俊涂了厚厚一层润滑剂的手指进入后穴的时候，郑然官更是紧张到话都说不出来，只能从鼻腔里挤出急促的呼吸。洪渊俊一边揉着他的侧腰，一边在他侧脸和脖颈上落下成串的亲吻。郑然官的身体反弓着，嘴里发出一些无意识的呻吟。洪渊俊的手指温柔的在郑然官的身体里开拓，轻轻的扭动蜷曲，然后慢慢的加了第二根进去。

“然官，”洪渊俊的声音在郑然官的耳边扩散，像最纤细柔软的蚕丝一样将他包裹，“谢谢你愿意和我在一起，希望我不会让你后悔或者失望。”

郑然官终于没忍住哭了出来，“渊俊哥你说什么呢，”他胡乱的抹着眼泪，又伸手去要够洪渊俊。“不要再小看我了，我想要拥有你的全部。”

洪渊俊的阴茎完全进入郑然官时候他可能发出了自己人生中最高的一个高音。他紧紧搂着洪渊俊的脖子，呼吸粗重的像是刚从溺水中得救的人。洪渊俊以为他是太疼，就停止了动作，只小心的调整了身体的角度去亲吻他，没想到郑然官竟然仅仅是因为太激动了，他适应了一下甚至就开始小幅度的扭动自己的身体，想要去迎合洪渊俊。

而洪渊俊呢，终于也放肆了一回。现在他不是教练，不是长辈，只是身下的郑然官的恋人。他抱着郑然官的腿开始用力的操干，汗水顺着他的后颈滑落。郑然官小声呻吟着，喊着洪渊俊的名字，眼角的泪痕还没褪去就又被新的泪水冲开。在两个人相继高潮之后洪渊俊就着结合的姿势把郑然官拥在怀里，吻了吻他的额头。

 

得，单独复盘是得再约时间了:)

 

 

 


End file.
